Sunny Day (move)
Sunny Day (Japanese: にほんばれ Clear Sky) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It has been TM11 since Generation II. Effect Generation II When this move is used, the sunlight will brighten the field. This effect will last for 5 turns. This clears any other type of weather and is usable even when it's already sunny. While Sunny Day is in effect, the base power of moves will be increased by 50%, and the base power of moves will be decreased by 50%. In addition to this, the moves , , and will recover twice as much HP as under clear conditions, and will not require a turn to charge. The accuracy of is also lowered to 50%. Generations III and IV This move now fails when the weather is sunny. , , and will now instead recover ⅔ of the user's HP in harsh sunlight. Additionally, (due to its Ability, ) and become Fire-type. If a Heat Rock is held when Sunny Day is used, the duration of sunlight lengthens from 5 to 8 turns. Additionally, the following Abilities will have the effects listed while the sun is shining: * Pokémon with the Ability will have their doubled. * Pokémon with the Ability will lose ⅛ of their maximum HP at the end of each turn * Pokémon with the Ability will raise the team's and by 50% * Pokémon with the Ability will have their Special Attack raised by 50% and lose ⅛ of their HP each turn * Pokémon with the Ability will be immune to being inflicted with non-volatile status conditions Sunny Day can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing a Fire-type move (other than itself) as well as certain other moves ( , , , and ) to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Generation V onward now raises the user's and by two stages instead of just one. 's accuracy will be lowered, similarly to . will never fail to restore a Berry. If heavy rain, extremely harsh sunlight, or a mysterious air current is present, Sunny Day will fail. While Sunny Day is in effect, will not require a turn to charge. Sunny Day can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , , , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Firium Z into Z-Sunny Day, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |Makes the weather sunny for five turns. When sunny, Fire-type moves are more powerful.}} |Boosts fire-type moves for 5 turns.}} |Boosts the power of Fire-type moves for 5 turns. Raises the power of Fire-type moves for 5 turns. }} |The sun blazes for five turns, powering up Fire-type moves.}} |The user intensifies the sun for five turns, powering up Fire-type moves.}} |The user intensifies the sun for five turns, powering up Fire-type moves. It lowers the power of Water-type moves.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 42 |42|42}} 40 |40|40}} 40 |40|40}} 36 |36|36}} 29 |29|29|29}} 27 |27}} 20 |20|20}} 42 |42|42}} 37 |37|37}} By TM |✔|✔|✔|form=Sky Forme}} |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} }} }} Special move Generation IV |note=Lv. 9}} In other games Description |Changes the dungeon floor's weather to Sunny over several turns.}} |Changes the floor's weather to a Sunny condition.}} | }} |It changes the floor's weather to a Sunny condition. Under a Sunny condition, the power of Fire-type moves goes up, and the power of Water-type moves goes down.}} |It changes the floor's weather to sunny. When it's sunny, the power of Fire-type moves goes up and the power of Water-type moves goes down.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Sunny Day is the only move that and can learn, despite most Pokémon being capable of learning and/or . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大晴天 |zh_cmn=大晴天 |da=Solskinsdag |nl=Zonnige dag |fr=Zénith |de=Sonnentag |el=Ηλιόλουστη Ημέρα Eliólouste Eméra |hi=उजला दिन Ujla Din |id=Langit Cerah |it=Giornodisole |ko=쾌청 Kwaecheong |pl=Słoneczny Dzień Słoneczny Atak |pt_br=Dia Ensolarado |pt_eu=Dia de Sol |ro=Ziua Însorită |sr=Sunčan dan |es=Día Soleado |sv=Solskensdag |tr=Güneşli Gün |vi=Mặt Trời Chiếu Sáng }} de:Sonnentag es:Día soleado fr:Zénith it:Giornodisole ja:にほんばれ zh:大晴天（招式）